


Underneath the Pages

by NtheDemon



Series: Arrangement of Love [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Mark, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutter Jinyoung, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Helpful Mark, Jinyoung gets better, M/M, Pictures, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet Mark, Texting, Triggers, Writer Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Jinyoung Park is a successful writer, has been published more than once, and had created a home for himself. All in all he looked happy, but behind the smiles held a pain that he didn't know what to do with. More than he would like to admit, he has cut himself just to feel something.. anything... he never thought he would ever find someone to love him. One night his father paid him a visit making him aware of his twenty fifth birthday coming, now he was either going to be marrying someone he had never met or risk jail. Could he really marry an actor that he never met, could that actor make him better?





	1. Writer with Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I wanted some angst and I had this idea, so be warned people! Jinyoung isn't okay right now.. but he will be. So if anyone has issues with cutting or suicidal thoughts then DO NOT READ THIS! I repeat DO NOT READ THIS! Okay you have been warned!

Being successful was easy, getting your name out there was easy, but trying to live was the hard part. Jinyoung Park was living that life, on the outside many saw a handsome writer that had the world at his fingertips. He was published more than once, had one of his books turn into a screenplay for a theater in New York, everything seemed to be going right for him. But he wasn't happy, he couldn't remember a time when he was happy, knowing that success and money were something that could help him live.. but he never felt alive. Jinyoung had a house, everything was his, and most thought that it would make someone happy but not him. Other than his agent, he had no one in his life, no one to care about what he was doing. Knowing that his parents loved hi but he never felt that they truly cared for him until he started making money for the writing that he always did. Many saw the smile on his face when he was in public but no one saw the cracked reflection underneath it, no one saw the scars that were underneath his long sleeved shirt that he always wore.

No one knew that behind closed doors, when Jinyoung is all alone, he has the thoughts that if he were to just end everything then who would miss him? His agent of course because he makes her money, same for his parents, but he had no one in his life that cared for him. He was sitting in his office, words on his screen, but he couldn't see them because he was somewhere else, he knew that if anyone found out his secret his life would be done but he didn't care. Running one of his long fingers over one of the scars he created on his arm, Jinyoung let out a deep sigh shaking his head, maybe one day he would have the spine to do it, but today wasn't that day. Hearing his phone chime, he shook his head to clear his thoughts before picking it up seeing a message from his father. It seemed that his father was on his way to his home for dinner, Jinyoung let out a sigh once more before saving his progress and getting up to get ready for his father to come over.

Pulling on his long sleeved black hoodie, Jinyoung made sure nothing was showing when he heard a knock at his door signaling that his father was there. Putting on a smile, he made his way to the door and opened it seeing just his father, which was odd because he figured his mother would be with him. Letting his father in, he took the take out boxes from him and set them on his counter in the kitchen. "Hello father, thank you for bringing dinner, I could have made something." The older man waved him off and shook his head, "Nonsense I invited myself over so it was only fair that I bring dinner." He supposed that was true so he didn't say anything else about it, and grabbed plates and napkins while his father divided the food up. At the beginning of dinner, both men were quite, one trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say and the other wondering why his father wanted to come over in the first place. Finally his father cleared his throat and looked at his son, "Jinyoung, I know you have been busy with your career and your mother and I are very proud of you but I came to make you aware of something that is happening next month." All the writer did was raise his eyebrow allowing his father to continue, "Your twenty fifth birthday son..." That made his chopsticks fall out of his hand, his twenty fifth birthday, now under their law because he was single, he was now eligible for an arranged marriage or jail time. What was he going to do? He didn't want to lose everything that way but he wasn't mentally healthy to actually handle a relationship and he knew that. "Calm Jinyoung, your mother and I have found your match, his name is Mark and...." Jinyoung automatically shook his head, "No. I don't want to hear about him, I don't want to know him..." His father let out a sigh, "Please Jin you can't go to jail... can't you try?" 

He figured he could have if he wasn't plagued with ending his own life and he wasn't going to bring someone else down his path. "No father, I will not contact him, I will risk losing everything. I am not going to bring someone into my life..." He couldn't, he didn't want someone to look down on him for feeling the way he always had. The older man shook his head put pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of his son. "Think about it Jinyoung, maybe Mark can actually help you..." That made the writer bit his lip before the man got up and hugged his son, "Think about it son, seriously think about it, are you that willing to loose everything by not letting someone into your life?" Once he was let go, his father left him so he could think about how his life was going and if he could have someone in his life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning, well Jinyoung thought, he didn't sleep that night his thoughts going wild with what was happening to him now. Walking into his bathroom, he stared at his own reflection and all he could see was dark circles and pale skin. He never understood why so many commented about him being attractive, he never felt that way in his entire life but he wasn't paid for his looks, he was paid for his words. Walking out of his bathroom, he walked to his kitchen and when he passed he saw the piece of paper still on his table. He couldn't ruin this guy's life by being in it, he wouldn't bring him down because that is it what Jinyoung did... that was why he never looked for someone to be in his life. Making his way into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water and sat on his counter, taking a deep drink but his eyes kept looking at the table where the number sat.

Biting his bottom lip, he shook his head, no he wasn't stable enough to have someone in his life. He was better off alone but all he could do was hear his father's words in his mind. What if this Mark could actually help him? What if Mark could make him feel again? That was a loaded question because he had the scars to prove that he wasn't okay but the thought of what if kept running through his mind. Maybe he could try just a little to let Mark in his life, his parents found him after all but it was up to him to contact the other. Could he really let a human in his life that could maybe make him better? Jinyoung jumped from the counter and walked to the number picking it up and pulling out his cellphone to set the number. What was he even going to say? Why was talking to someone else so much harder than writing words on a page?

Licking his lips once, he pulled up his text messaging before he lost his nerve and decided to contact Mark, hopefully the other wouldn't want him and it would solve everything. 

 **ME:** Hello, this is Jinyoung Park, my father gave me this number to contact Mark... I am not sure your last name but hello....

There first message sent and hopefully Mark would tell him to leave him alone, hopefully the other wouldn't want to talk to someone he had never met before. But in Jinyoung's world things never worked out how they should.

 **MARK:** Hey, I am so glad you contacted me, and I am Mark Tuan. Hope your morning is going great for you.

He snorted at the message, his eyes moved to the fresh cut he put in his upper arm after his father had left. Shaking his head, he supposed he should talk to the other now.

 **ME:** It is how it usually goes, I do hope your morning is going great.

 **MARK:** You really are a writer huh? Very proper wording, I hope you won't look down at me for my half sentences and stuff.

That actually made Jinyoung crack a small smile, seemed that the other was easy to get along with, hopefully he would find someone better than Jinyoung.

 **ME:** I am in fact a writer and you are fine, what do you do for a living?

 **MARK:** I am an actor, I do Broadway and theater but I am looking to go into movies.

His smile fell from his face, of course his parents had to find him an actor, why did they have to find an actor? Actors were always gorgeous and perfect, Jinyoung was neither.

 **ME:** Interesting, I have never really met an actor before, I tend to stay behind closed doors with my computer.

 **MARK:** I don't blame you, outside of my work, I would much rather stay at home and curl up with a good book.

Well that won him a couple of points, Jinyoung himself didn't like going out, most of the time he had his groceries ordered so he didn't have to leave.

 **ME:** I am the exact same way.

 **MARK:** That's awesome! So do you mind if I get a selca? I can send one first if you want...

Mark wanted to see him... could he really send a selca? Licking his dry lips, he gulped but nodded.

 **ME:** Send one first then I will send one...

 **MARK:** Okay! One moment and I will send it.

Jinyoung really was wondering what Mark looked like, but the other part of his brain was worried that he wasn't good enough, he was never really good enough for anyone.

 **MARK:**  

All he could do was stare at the selca, he was perfect, handsome and his eyes were honest. His heart clenched knowing that he wasn't good enough for him, biting his bottom lip he tried not to let those thoughts creep in but nothing he did stopped them. 

 **ME:** You are very handsome Mark, I know I am supposed to send you one now but.... I can't...

 **MARK:** Jinyoung you can be 300 pounds and have an afro for hair and I can promise I won't care. I am not looking for someone that is merely pretty, I am looking for someone that has a good heart. So please send one...

That brought tears to his eyes, why did his parents have to find someone so perfect? Letting out a soft sigh, he knew he had to send one for Mark.

 **ME:** Alright... I will send one... but if you don't like any part of me please feel free to just let me know.. I promise I won't be offended or anything.

 **MARK:** All I see right now is someone that doesn't believe in himself, someone with low self esteem, but I can promise you that I will want to continue talking to you.

Jinyoung tried not to think about the way his heart clenched at that message, hopefully it were true so he fixed his hair slightly and took the selca.

 **ME:**  

He tried not to feel anxious about what Mark would think of him, he knew many thought he was handsome, but he usually brushed them off but for some reason it mattered as to what Mark thought of him.

 **MARK:** You are rather handsome yourself Jinyoung, very handsome, but your eyes are troubled. I don't know what issues you are holding behind them but know that now you have someone to always talk to you okay. I promise I am here for you.

Jinyoung felt tears his eyes, how could one person be that perfect, he was sure Mark was an angel. He nodded once before letting out a soft sigh.

 **ME:** Thank you, and I appreciate you wanting to be there for me and I will try my best to do the same. I am not ready to talk.. about... but thank you.

 **MARK:** We just started talking, I don't expect you to open up completely to me, but know I am here for you. I have to get back on stage but is it okay if I text you after my practice?

The writer blinked at the message a few times, he still wanted to talk to him, that was a surprise but he felt warmth hit his heart for the first time in a long time.

 **ME:** Yes, that would be very nice, I have to get back to writing anyway but feel free to message me whenever you like.

 **MARK:** You do the same Jinyoung, I don't care what time it is, I will always answer you.

 **ME:** Same to you Mark, I will do my very best.

Jinyoung was still in shock, it seemed Mark picked up that something was wrong with him, something that even his parents couldn't really see. It seemed the actor was really perfect for him. But the question would be, could he make a good husband for Mark? Or will he fail like he did most things in his life?


	2. Bad Day In the Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been a week since Jinyoung and Mark started talking, Mark was slowly becoming one of the good things in his life, and the writer felt a little happier in his life but then something happened and the darkness was back in his life. Jinyoung didn't know how to deal with what happened other than cutting and he didn't want to bother Mark knowing that the actor was performing. But it seemed that his fiance was starting to read him better than Jinyoung could and messaged him right when he needed it.

Talking with Mark was something Jinyoung was getting used to, the actor had a way of making him feel warm and cared for. Something changed for Jinyoung, he actually had something to look forward to during the days he spent writing. He always enjoyed the silence, it allowed him to think and get his books out faster than most, but now whenever he heard his phone chime knowing it was Mark made him stop everything he was doing to talk to his fiance. That was still a weird sentiment to the writer, knowing he had someone that wanted to spend their life with him even though he was broken. Even if all Mark could do was say hello and ask about his day before he had to go, it meant quite a lot to Jinyoung.

He wasn't having the worst day, his chapters for his latest book were coming together nicely, and he actually ate a good lunch for once in a long while. He was feeling good which was shocking for him because he never had a good day, but he knew that the goodness that was happening was because of Mark. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a soft breath and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. His latest book was something that was close to Jinyoung, it was about a troubled teen that has no where to turn and does something unthinkable, only to be turned into an angel to guide those that need help. He didn't want the book to be depressive and for some reason he wanted it to have a good message behind it. Though he was sure Mark was the reason he wanted it to turn into an inspirational message, the man was really an angel himself.

Hearing his phone chime one, Jinyoung reached for it with a soft smile, knowing it was the actor that was starting to become a part of his life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **MARK:** I hope your day is going good, I had just eaten and wanted to say hello before I go back.

Jinyoung's heart did a soft flutter in his chest, it meant more than Mark knew that he would take time to say hello to the writer.

 **ME:** My day is going good myself, my story is progressing at a quick rate which means it should be completed in the next month. 

 **MARK:** That is amazing Jinyoung! I am so happy for you! I can't wait to read it, but I am being called so I will talk to you soon!

 **ME:** Goodbye Mark, can't wait to talk to you again.

He smiled at his phone before setting it down to begin writing again, it seemed just merely speaking with Mark gave him inspiration and he wanted to use that while he had the chance. After almost three chapters into his story, Jinyoung looked back at the clock and it was two hours since he spoke with Mark so he decided to take a small break before going back to writing. He got up and walked to his kitchen to get him a bottle of water and something to eat before walking back to his study seeing a light on his phone blink. Picking it up, he saw a missed call from his agent and a voicemail, pursing his lips together he was sure it wasn't good news because the woman never called him with good news. 

_Jinyoung I am terribly sorry to do this to you over voicemail but you didn't answer your phone. There has been something that has arisen to stop publishing of your last book. A person has gone to a lawyer claiming you stole his idea for your book. It will take some time to fix this, and I will fix this, but keep writing! I promise all of this will be handled._

Tears flew to his eyes, he had never been sued before, he knew that he never stole anything in his entire life but someone was trying to tear him a part. What was he going to do? Staring at his computer with his current project, Jinyoung felt sick and turned away from it, no longer wanting to write. Feeling his phone in his hand, he looked down at it and wondered briefly if he should send a message to Mark.. but he knew better. Mark was perfect and he didn't want this to effect the actor that had the world at his fingertips. Setting his phone on his desk, he walked out of the room and went to his bathroom closing the door, needing some type of release. He hadn't thought about cutting all week, Mark was actually helping him, but he couldn't think about him.. couldn't think about the pain that he would cause him. It didn't matter that he was starting to care for the actor and didn't want his darkness to cloud up his life.

His thin fingers grabbed his razor blade that he kept in his medicine cabinet and he was about to cut when he heard his phone going off. He was going to ignore it but it kept going off so with his razor in hand, he walked back to his study to his phone. Seeing the light flashing, Jinyoung picked it up, tears flinging to his eyes seeing the messages... all from Mark.

 **MARK:** I got finished early so I am headed home! What do you have planned for tonight?

 **MARK:** Are you alright? I have a pit in my stomach... 

 **MARK:** It's been thirty minutes and no answer... Please be okay...

 **MARK:** I don't know what happened but please, don't do whatever it is you are thinking.. You are better than that. And I really need to speak with you.. please answer..

Tears leaked from Jinyoung's eyes as he read the messages, the razor fell on top of his desk as he held the phone like a life line which it was. Mark seemed to know something was wrong, he wanted to help him, and Jinyoung desperately needed that help in his life. Wiping his eyes, his fingers clicked his fiance's name, and with trembling fingers typed out a message.

 **ME:** You have no idea how much you just helped me, you have no idea how much I need you in my life....

Once it was sent, Mark seemed to have his phone in his hand because he got a message back right away.

 **MARK:** Jinyoung! Thank God you answered me, thank you... talk to me, what is wrong?

He let out a small sob but decided for once to let someone into his life, he wasn't sure what changed or when, but he really did need Mark in his life.

 **ME:** I am being sued, someone is claiming I stole their idea for my last book, which I hadn't... and I haven't felt bad since I started talking to you.. I haven't wanted to cut but I just.. it was all to much but right when I was about to you messaged me and I stopped.

 **MARK:** I know we just really started talking but I know you would never steal an idea so I am sure your agent will straighten that out but please, when you are feeling like that again, before you get to the point where you having something sharp in your hand... text me... I don't care if I am on stage, I will message you right back because you are needed in this world Jinyoung Park. You are talented and perfect, and I for one, need you and I know we have only started talking a week ago but I am falling for you so please... please... talk to me before it gets to dark for you.

Tears flew from Jinyoung's eyes as he read the message, his thin body trembling with so many emotions that were new to him. Never had he had someone in his life that wanted to help him, someone that wanted to help him, someone that wanted to love him. With trembling fingers he picked up the razor that was sitting on his desk and threw it in his trash can, biting his bottom lip, he picked his phone back up.

 **ME:** I threw my razor away, I only ever had one, and I promise that when I get this way that I will message you... I need you in my life Mark more than anyone so please.. always answer me.

 **MARK:**  

 **MARK:** I will always answer Jinyoung... I can promise you that you aren't alone anymore.

 **ME:** Thank you... thank you....

And with that one conversation, some of Jinyoung's darkness went away thanks to Mark's light.


	3. Plot Twist of the Amazing Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It has been two weeks since Mark saved Jinyoung from hurting himself, and for once in his entire life Jinyoung feels better. He knows that when things get bad that all he has to do is talk to Mark and he will be okay. Instead of writing his day away, Jinyoung was moving things in his home for his fiance to move in, they decided that Mark would move in with the writer because he had more room. He was looking forward of stepping into the newest chapter of his life, knowing he could do anything with Mark at his side.

For once in his life, Jinyoung didn't hate getting up, he didn't hate going through his day and he knew it was all thanks to Mark. The actor had come into his life right when he needed him, and the writer knew that on his bad days he had someone to talk to. Since that day that Mark had saved him from hurting himself, Jinyoung didn't have another thought about ending his life. He knew that no matter what he was feeling, he had someone that he could lean on, though he was sure the other didn't really know how much just speaking with him had helped Jinyoung. Mark Tuan was truly his angel and Jinyoung made a promise that he would get better so he could be a better husband for Mark. The feeling of love was brand new to Jinyoung, he had never felt it before in his life, but he knew without a doubt that his heart was being fixed and it belonged to the actor.

Today he wasn't spending his time behind his computer writing, he was moving things in his home to make room for Mark to move in. They had talked about it and agreed that Mark would move in with him since Jinyoung had a home with more room for the both of them. And he wanted his fiance to feel welcome, he didn't want him to feel like this wasn't his home, so he would move everything just to make sure Mark felt like he belonged. Jinyoung was just packing up a few things in his bedroom when he heard his phone chime and a true smile came across his face knowing exactly who it was. Picking up his phone from the dresser, sure enough it was Mark, and he clicked the message so they could talk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **MARK:** I seriously hate auditioning, it is like they ask the same thing, how is your day going?

 **ME:** Great actually, I have been moving things around so you have plenty of room for your things, and maybe they just want to hear you talk.

 **MARK:** Don't overdo yourself, I don't have a house full of things, but thank you. And don't be cute, though... one of the producers kept smiling at me.

 **ME:** The times when I will be happy when my ring is on your finger.

 **MARK:** You are so cute, send me a selca so I can have something nice to look at.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but since he was getting better mentally wise, he knew that he would do anything Mark wanted.

 **ME:**  

 **MARK:** You are so handsome, I really like that jacket on you by the way.

 **ME:** Thank you, and can I see you?

 **MARK:** Of course! 

 **MARK:**  

Jinyoung couldn't stop the smile on his face, Mark really was perfect in every single sense of the word, and he wasn't sure how he got so lucky but he was never letting him go.

 **ME:** You are perfect, seriously, just perfect.

 **MARK:** I am far from perfect but thank you! I have to go back, text me later tonight, I should be home.

 **ME:** Of course, I need to get back to moving, then I have a call with my editor.

 **MARK:** Sounds fun! Anyway, I love you Jinyoung.

 **ME:** I love you too Mark, talk to you soon.

And Jinyoung meant it, for the first time in his entire life, he had love and he wasn't going to lose that. He was getting better, he felt better, and he doesn't have as many bad days as he used to and he knew Mark was to thank for that. Setting his phone down, he went back to moving things around once more, he really did want Mark to feel welcome and wanted to start his life with the actor. 

After he was finished with his bedroom, Jinyoung walked to his study so he could call his editor, then he could have the rest of the night to talk with Mark with no interruptions. Sitting in his chair, he checked his email before calling the man, he liked his editor because both of them were no nonsense and got down to business without the issues of trying to make small talk. Leaning back in his chair, he hit number for the man in his phone and sat back to wait. Hearing the man answer, Jinyoung cleared his throat, "Hello Rei, it's Jinyoung, I was told to call you so we could speak." Rei agreed right away and off the conversation went, apparently publishing was going well because the lawsuit was over. The man finally admitted that Jinyoung stole nothing and just wanted some money, thankfully everything was going wonderfully and Rei wanted to let Jinyoung know that many book stores already made orders to have his book in their shop. Thanking the man once more, Jinyoung hung up, his smile was wide and big.

He still couldn't believe how positive his life was going, and he knew he had to share the good news with the one man that made him believe he was good enough.

 **ME:** Are you busy?

 **MARK:** Never to busy for you Jinyoung, you know that, what's up?

The writer smiled more, Mark really did make him feel wanted and cared for, and he hoped he did the same for him.

 **ME:** I just wanted to tell you the good news, I got off the phone with my editor, my book is already on the list of many bookstores and should be coming to print very soon.

 **MARK:** THAT IS AMAZING JIN!!! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!

Even though Mark couldn't see him, he still blushed, it was another new feeling having someone that he loved get that excited for him. He wanted to do the best he could for Mark, he wanted to make him proud. 

 **ME:** Thank you! That means a lot that you are proud of me.

 **MARK:** I am very proud of you Jinyoung! I have told you that you are meant for greatness!

 **ME:** As long as you are at my side, I believe I can be great.

 **MARK:** I will always be at your side, we belong together, or did you forget?

 **ME:** I would never forget. I love you Mark Tuan and I can't wait to marry you.

 **MARK:** I love you too Jinyoung Park and I can't wait to marry you!


	4. Storybook Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was the day before his twenty fifth birthday, and the day before he was going to be getting married to the wonderful Mark Tuan. Jinyoung was ready, or so he thought, when an anxiety attack almost stops him for going to the hotel where the wedding would be held his guardian angel surprises him and helps him to see that this is what he was meant to do.

Jinyoung stared at the boxes that were currently occupying his dinning room, it was Mark's things that was delivered to his home the day before, and all he could do was stare at them. It was really happening, he was really going to get married to someone he had technically met, but held his heart. He was excited sure, more than so because he was going to finally be able to touch Mark, but the voice that was trying to creep into his mind was telling him that Mark deserved better than him. Deserved better than a broken writer that was barely able to function in groups. How could he marry someone so perfect when he himself was far from it? How could he possibly make Mark's life better?

He knew most times all he had to do was text Mark and he would be okay, but right now all he could do was slide down the wall he was standing against and cry. He couldn't do this, he marry Mark, knowing that all he would cause him is heartache. Pulling out his phone, he had to tell him, had to tell him that he couldn't do it. And it broke his heart to hit enter knowing he was going to hurt the other, but Mark was wonderful and would bounce back from him and marry someone that can treat him like he deserves.

 **ME:** I am so sorry Mark, I am so sorry, but I can't do this. I can't go through with this, you deserve great things and a partner that deserves you. You are to wonderful, to perfect, and I know if I go through with this then all I will do is bring your life down. So please... forget about me, just know that I love you and you were making me better but I just know that you deserve better than me.

Jinyoung set his phone down to try and control himself, but of course once he placed it down it went off, he was almost scared to read the message so he picked it up and threw it across the room. He was sure Mark wasn't going to be happy, he was going to be upset, but Jinyoung needed to cut all contact with the man because if he talked with Mark then he wouldn't get over him. Covering his ears from hearing his phone going off, he rocked back and forth trying to calm himself down, but nothing worked. He felt his own heart breaking knowing that he could never be with Mark the way he wanted to be. 

Unsure of how much time went past, Jinyoung was slowly controlling himself, when he heard a loud knock on his door. "Go away!" He barked out figuring it was his parents or even his agent but the voice that came to him was one he didn't recognize but his heart fluttered in his chest, "Open the door Jinyoung Park or I swear I will break it down!" The voice was angry, but before he could stop himself, he stood slowly and made his way to the door, "Mark?" He almost gasped out, "Yeah now open the door." And before he knew what was happening, his fingers unlocked the door and when he opened it, his breath caught. Sure enough it was his fiance, his beautifully perfect fiance, who wasn't looking to pleased.

"What do you think you was going to happen? That I was going to let you go? Just like that?" Mark made his way into Jinyoung's home and all the writer could do was back up slowly allowing him to enter. He had no idea what to say, he figured Mark would contact his parents, not actually come to his home to confront him. "How did you know where I even lived?" Mark raised his eyebrow and pointed at the boxes that were stacked neatly behind Jinyoung, of course he had his address when he sent the boxes. "Now talk, I traveled a good hour to find out why you don't want to marry me." The anger in his voice changed, he actually sounded heartbroken, and that brought tears back to Jinyoung's eyes. "I want to marry you Mark, I do, but you deserve better than me... you deserve someone that isn't afraid to go into public. Someone that can do things with you... someone that isn't afraid...." Was all he could saw before the tears fell down his face, he tried to turn away but he felt a gentle hand stop his shoulder from moving.

His eyes met Mark's kind brown ones, "Jinyoung, I fell in love with you, knowing that you had issues and knowing that you were the way you were. I fell in love with you because of your soul, because I knew that we were meant to be together. I know deep in my heart that you are mine and there is no one else out there. I fell for you because you are my other half. And what makes you think I am wanting to go explore the depths of the world?" His arms wrapped around Jinyoung's thin frame, "You are my world Jinyoung Park and you are all I need in this life so please can we get married?" Jinyoung wrapped his trembling arms around Mark's strong frame, he nuzzled into him as he nodded his head, "Yes Mark, let's get married." When he looked up, Mark's smile stopped his heart, and all the fear that he felt was gone and replaced with love for the man that came to rescue him once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly waking up, Jinyoung's eyes scanned the room he was in and he felt his heart flutter in his chest, he was in his hotel room and it was the day that he was getting married. He felt a spark of fear but he shook his head, no he shouldn't be afraid because he knew that after today he would be with Mark for the rest of their lives. Feeling around the night stand for his phone, he decided to text his fiance good morning.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Wanted to say good morning before the madness starts, I love you Mark and I can't wait to marry you today. Thank you for rescuing me again.

 **MARK:** I love you too Jinyoung and I can't wait to marry you either, and no need to thank me. Your happiness is my responsibility.

 **MARK:**  

Jinyoung smiled brightly at the selca he received as he slowly got out of his bed right when a knock came to the door signaling that madness of the day would start. His breakfast arrived and he ate quickly knowing his stylist would be on her way and then he would be in his suit. He went along with it, tried to smile when he was asked things, but he wasn't great with people. Thankfully the stylist seemed to understand because she asked the minimal and hummed softly to herself as she styled his hair and helped him get ready. Once she was satisfied with how he looked, he was sent to get into his suit and then go back to the stylist to make sure his hair was still perfect. He would usually have enough of the touching but he kept his mouth closed knowing that once this was all done, he could be with Mark. When he came back in his suit, he heard the stylist catch her breath, and when he looked up she was fanning herself. "You are something Jinyoung, I am sure your fiance will faint when he see's you." That actually brought a soft smile to his face and when she offered to take a picture for him to send to Mark, he allowed it.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** I am all ready to do this, are you?

 **MARK:** WOW! You look amazing Jin! BREATHTAKING! WOW!!

 **MARK:**  

 **MARK:** I am ready! I can't wait to marry you! I love you Jinyoung Park!

Jinyoung couldn't stop from his breath catching, Mark seemed to have that effect on him, and he was truly perfect. He looked amazing and Jinyoung couldn't wait for it to be official.

 **ME:** You look completely breathtaking yourself, truly a work of art. I love you too Mark Tuan and I can't wait to marry you! See you soon.

 **MARK:** See you soon!  <3

Jinyoung still couldn't believe that this glorious man was his, he was going to be with him for the rest of his life, and he knew that for once he wanted to be happy and he knew that the blonde was the way to be happy. Looking at himself in the mirror, he didn't hear someone come into the room until he turned around and saw his father standing a few feet away from him with a soft smile on his face. Before he could greet his father, he held his hand up to stop his son, "Please let me speak first, there is something that I need to say and I know this will be one of the last times I will have the spine to do it." The younger Park nodded his head, and the older Park let out a soft sigh, "I know I haven't been the best father in the world, I know you have been going through a lot and I should have helped.. I should have but I figured that you were grown and you would figure it out but... you were getting worse and then we found Mark. I knew he was your other half, and you standing here looking healthy and happy has proved that. I can see that you both are meant for each other but I wanted to tell you that I do love you very much and I wish I could have been a better father to you but I hope that we can do better from this day on." His father looked like he was close to tears himself, Jinyoung felt them welling in his own eyes, but before either of them could truly cry he wrapped his father in a hug and nodded his head. "I would like to do better, I would like us to do better. I love you father." His dad hugged him close, "I love you too Jinyoung and I am so happy for you." 

After they talked a little more, it was time for him to go to the chapel, his nerves were hitting him hard but when he looked to his father who was smiling happily at him made him feel better. The chapel was decorated perfectly, it had colors that swirled that symbolized Mark and him. Standing next to the priest who was smiling brightly, Jinyoung let out a shaky breath before he heard the music start and his eyes moved to the closed door knowing his fiance was on the other side. When the door's opened and his eyes locked on to the perfect man that would be his forever, Jinyoung couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. When they locked eyes, the world fell into perfect place and he knew Mark was his everything. When he got to his side, he reached out and intertwined their fingers together, then the priest started the ceremony. Once the rings were exchanged, the priest told him to kiss his husband, which Jinyoung did happily as he pulled Mark to him and captured his perfect lips in a sweet kiss. After breaking a part, all they could do was smile at each other and the priest chuckled, "May I announce for the first time Jinyoung Park and Mark Tuan-Park!" The crowd cheered and flashes went off but all Jinyoung could see was his perfect angel smiling brightly at him. 

With Mark at his side, with the other half of his soul finally with him, Jinyoung could survive in the world that scared him because his heart was finally whole.


End file.
